The Time We Should've Had
by Thisiswhyiwrite6362
Summary: This story is a "what if" story about what would happen if Allison didn't die. Would Scott continue to pursue Kira? Would the fact of almost losing his first love make him realize what he about lost? What are Stiles and Lydia doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but it is a true masterpiece.**

 **This here is a story of if Allison had never died. Would Scott still go on to date Kira or would almost losing his first love make him go back to her? Will Liam still get bitten? What about Stiles and Lydia? This could take a turn for the worst or become something beautiful. Stay tuned for the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, but I wish I did because it is totally genius.**

 **Scott's POV:**

I don't know how, but I felt it. I found the pain unbearable as if it was taking my life as we speak. Then I saw her, Allison. An oni was piercing her through the chest with a sword. I roared I felt the Crimson fill my eyes and I could feel my fangs replace my normal teeth. I knew I was running but it was in slow motion. No matter how fast I ran I never got any closer, it felt like hours but I got there and caught her before she hit the ground. "Allison!" I roar.

 **Allison's POV:**

I feel the pain as the sword enters my chest. Then I feel the comfort when Scott catches me holding me in his arms. I look up to see his face, his handsome and sweet face that I've learned to fall in love with over and over again. He calls my name, I knew he was screaming,but it sounded like a whisper. The words I was saying wouldn't come out. "Scott." I say with desperation hoping he hears me. The way he looks at me is a sign that he did. "Shh, don't cry. I'm in the arms of my first love. The person I'll always love. I love you." He grips my hand tightly as my eyes slowly start to close. 'I love you Scott McCall.'

 **Scott:**

I grip her hand desperately trying to take the pain away. What's the point of being an alpha if I can't even save my friends. I'm crying, holding her so close to my body that she might just break when I notice her hand fall slowly to the ground. As her eyes close I feel my heart tear away. Then I hear it, the slightest little thump so faint that I could barely hear it. Her heart is still beating. If I'm fast enough I will be able to save her! The oni have dispersed. Everyone's eyes are on us. Their faces are grim and dark. Then I see Isaacs head perk up. He hears it too. I pick her up in my arms and rush to Stiles' jeep. "Go!" I hear Isaac yell at me. I will not let her die no matter what. I hear her heart getting quieter by the second 'Allison please hold on. I can't lose you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**The Clinic**

 **Allison:**

They're talking about someone. The voices are surrounding me, but I don't know where they're coming from. "Is Allison going to be alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask. Allison, is that me? "Allison is the one that decides if she lives or dies Scott." A wise voice says. Scott? The name sounds familiar. Wait, Scott! I need to wake up. I need to tell him how I feel and that I'm okay. Please just let me wake up!

 **Flashback**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Scott pulls up quickly to the clinic screeching the tires of Stiles' jeep. Rushing over to Allison's side of the car. Using his fast reflexes and enhanced speed he gets her out in seconds. Listening to the feint heartbeat that is barely there. The way he holds her is like he would protect her no matter what. Wearing a face of determination he pushes the door of the clinic open. He yells for Deaton to help him. Deaton rushes throwing off everything of his examining tables to make room for Allison. Deaton gets right to work cutting open Allison's shirt to see the wound better. "The oni's sword that went in missed all vital organs. She has a chance, but I'm going to need your help." Deaton says with confidence. "I will do anything I can to save her. Please just help her." Scott says almost pleading no, begging. Deaton then gets all the tools he needs to need to sew the wounds up and close up all internal bleeding. "Scott if this don't work, you will have to change her." Deaton encourages. Deaton has just gotten done with the sewing. Her body looks sickly pale and her breathing is almost nonexistent.

 **Present Time**

 **Scott:** I hear her breathing coming back to her. The color is starting to return to her body. Stiles and Lydia have been waiting in the waiting room very impatiently. I walk into the waiting room to tell them the news. "She is still alive and we have all her organs and vitals back up, but she has to fight her way back. We just have to believe she can make it. She's a fighter and she's our fighter. I know she'll make her way back to us." I say with the utmost confidence. "I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever." They both get up and we all hug tightly. The support of these two will get me through. Then I hear Deaton come from the back. "Scott, her eyes are opening."

There it is! Chapter three of 'The Time We Should've Had. I hope you enjoy. Chapter 4 will be here soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow night. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Wolf, but I really wish Allison didn't die.**

 **3rd Person POV:**

Scott was the first to go in. He saw her lying on the metal table knowing it must be uncomfortable. Allison lifted her head up just slightly to see her visitor. When she saw his face she tried to lift herself up. Scott rushes over to help so she doesn't strain herself. For what seems like forever they stare into each other's eyes. Both thinking they've never seen something so beautiful. "Don't sit up to fast. You might reopen your wound." Scott says worried. Allison says nothing, but what she does catches Scott by surprise. She reaches out and pulls him into a bone crushing hug. Never wanting to let go because if she did what if he slips away again? She couldn't even bear the thought of it. Even if Scott surprised he didn't hesitate to hug back. His heart felt like all the pieces were finally coming together again.

 **Scott's POV:**

Allison. My mind wasn't thinking straight. I just knew that if I let go that I would never forgive myself. Holding her in my arms again filled the void in my heart. We seperate each of us wanting to say **something.** I decide to go first. "Allison, I'm so glad you're alive. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let you die." I say trying not to let the tears fall out. "I just wouldn't know what to do if the love of my life." I look up to see her reaction. She's crying. "Allison I'm sorry no please don't be upset. I didn't mean to throw all that on you at once.

 **Allison:**

I know I heard him right. He called me the love of his life. He still thinks of me that way. I start crying because I'm overwhelmed with joy. He's apologizing to me thinking he has hurt my feelings, but it's the exact opposite. I just can't say anything back because I know I'll stutter from my tears. I finally stop enough to say the words." I love you Scott McCall." He looks up in shock. "I have loved you ever since you gave me that pen the first day we met. I have loved you every second. After learning your secret I loved you more. My amazing werewolf." I say putting all of my heart into it. His hands brush the tears off my face. Me being embarrassed because I hate crying and not feeling strong so I put my head down. Then he slowly takes one hand off my cheeks and lifts my chin so I'm looking right into his crimson red eyes of my Scott, the werewolf who's saved me more times than anyone, but also the love of my life. He slowly creeps forward, but I take the giant leep and push my lips against his. Needing to feel his love and safety. The kiss lasted forever, but it still wasn't long enough to me. The power his lips put into mine was mind boggling. Then he pulls away looking into my eyes once again. "I love you too. He says so slowly and so meaningfully.

 **Waiting Room**

 **Stiles POV**

"You think we should go in?" I ask Lydia. She's tired, we've been up all night waiting for Allison to wake up. We of course let Scott go in first. They love each other there's no hiding or denying it. "You know we can check up on her later. When she's all rested up and feeling better." Lydia of course looks at me in defiance. Why did I even try I knew nothing would stop her from staying up to see her best friend. I also know I would stay here for her until she forced me to leave which would take a lot of convincing. I mean what can I say? She's the girl I've loved since third grade. She's my world. I decide to try again. "Lydia. It's four in the morning, let me take you home so you can get some sleep and I'll pick you up when you wake up." She looks at me, then finally speaks for the first time in what seems like ever. "Stiles if I say okay will you stop asking to take me home?" She says in annoyance. "Yes." I said with a smile on my face. Even though I annoyed her she returned the smile and we walk up and I led her to my jeep. Scott gave me my keys back when I got to the clinic. As we're walking to the car she turns to me and ask me something I never thought she would." Stiles why do you care for me so much? The way she asks it's as if she needs to know, not wants to know. "Well how should I start. Well in third grade... No no no. The reason why I care for you is because I feel like I know you better than anyone. I know that you're the smartest girl in our grade who acts like she's not. I know that you try to be beautiful and put on makeup and wear clothes to make you look cuter, but the truth is you don't need that to look cuter. The way you are is just something I can't get enough of. The most important reason I care about you is because you care. Not just about me, but for everyone. You may not like to admit it, but all of us are something you keep close to your heart. We make each other stronger." I say probably so fast the she probably didn't hear a word I just said. She opens her mouth to speak and then closes it and gets in the jeep.

 **Lydia:**

The car ride home was quiet. My mind was processing everything he said to me. How could I given him a reason to care for me so much. I've been mean and rude to him for most of high school. Although he never seems to let me down. Always surprising me on the way he thinks and the way he does things. There's also never a dull moment with him. I feel my heart jump. Wait what was that?

We pull up to my house and I finally figure out what I want to say to him. "Stiles I feel like I really don't deserve all the stuff you say about me. You compliment me, make me feel beautiful, make me feel like I'm truly worth it. In reality I've been a bitch to you for most of high school. I'm so sorry for that." I say almost to the point of tears because how can a guy this sweet want to care about a girl with ice for a heart. "Lydia you have to look at it the way I do. You have been mean to me before, but you've been making it up everyday. All the times and memories we have together. What I'm saying is you may not deserve me, but I deserve you. I will continue to prove to you that everyday." He says with so much courage and bravery. I'm crying now. Tears falling down my face. He wipes them away. I look up into his eyes. "Lydia, I'm never giving up on you. So when you're ready for me. I'll be ready for you." I've never felt the way I do at this moment right now. " I'll see you when you wake up." He says sincerely. I get out of the jeep, but before I close the door. "Stiles." He looks up at me. "Will you go on a date with me?" I ask and he looks on in disbelief. "Hmm... Wait what? Say that again." He says obnoxiously. "I asked you to go on a date with me." I say with a smile from ear to ear. "Yes, yes, yes an absolute yes." He screams. "Call me later." I say with a wink. I shut the door. I look on as he drives off. I can still him shouting yes all the way down the road. 'Thank you.' I think to myself as I look as he turns the corner to get to his house. There goes my knight in shining armor.

 **Helloooooo, I really really hope you liked this chapter! Also I would like for you guys follow and favorite my story and please review on what you want in this story. I want it to be my story, but I do want idea to find out where to go. I'll try to keep posted as much as I can this weekend, but I'm going on a trip for show choir. So please leave your reviews and sorry if I brought Allison and Scott back together too soon. Love you guys!**


End file.
